The Host Club hit London
by sakuraXkiss
Summary: What happens when the Host Club members go on a research trip to London and one of them gets lost? Will they be found in time? First ouran fanfic so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Host Club Hit London

Characters- The Host Club. Pairing- Hikaru/ Kaoru Hitachiin.

Disclaimer- not my characters, they belong to Bisco Hatori…shame.

Rating- T for twincest.

Chapter one.

Rush hour.

The train was full of commuters.

There were a few seats dotted about the carriage so Tamaki made sure Haruhi got one before stationing himself in the aisle next to her. Mori took a seat a few rows down and Hunny jumped onto his knee. There was only one other seat unattended so the twins left it for Kyoya and stood by the corner hand in hand to stop each other from falling.

"Why couldn't one of our drivers take us Haruhi?" Tamaki whined. Haruhi sighed before replying.

"We're supposed to be finding out what it's like in London aren't we? You want our article to be as accurate as possible don't you? Now that the new chairman of the school newspaper has taken over I think we should help him as much as possible."

Tamaki nodded sulkily as he thought of the new family that was forming and how much he wanted to help them. Secretly, though, Haruhi just wanted to use the London Underground because she hated driving in their chauffeured cars. _'Rich bastards'_ she thought sullenly.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose and cleared his throat so that they all looked at him.

"We could have done the article from the music room you know, we have laptops that we could have researched from." He wasn't happy at having to leave when there was so much to be organised and arranged. It was also costing a lot and there had been all the trouble of arranging a passport for Haruhi.

Hunny, however, was excited to be going on a trip to a foreign country so in his childish, hyperactive way he said to the others it would be a good experience. Mori nodded, smiling at Hunny and Kyoya relented, going back to his clipboard notes with no more objections.

As the train pulled up into the station there was a sudden jerk and Hikaru lost his balance- neither of the twins were used to standing on trains and before he could grab onto anything stable he fell onto the floor. His grip on Kaoru loosened.

Realising it was their stop the train had pulled into the other members of the Host Club began piling out of the carriage doorway. Tamaki pulled on Kaoru's top and pulled him out of the train among a sea of people rushing to get off. Hikaru picked himself up off the floor but as he got to the doors the train started to rattle off towards the next stop and he felt a flood of fear sweep him up.

"Hikaru?!" Kaoru turned to Tamaki "You fool! Why did you have to drag me out without him?

"Don't blame me. Haruhi was the one who insisted we go by train."

Kaoru ignored Tamaki's sullen retort and started to run after the train but level-headed Mori stilled him with a silent hand on the shoulder. Tamaki, who looked hurt at being shouted at tried to regain control of the situation by telling Kaoru that with any sense Hikaru would just buy a ticket for the next train going the other way and get off when he got to their stop.

"Hikaru doesn't have any sense without me there, we need each other. I know him, he'll pound the door until it opens and then when it does he'll run out into the streets of London without thinking."

Kaoru was right; as soon as the train stopped again he ran out through the station and sped down the nearest street regardless of where it took him. As long as it was in the general direction of his brother he didn't care.

Meanwhile, Kaoru found the nearest bench and sank onto it lowering his head so that the others couldn't see his eyes. For some reason an image of Hikaru and him flashed across his memory and it took him back to the time they'd entered a three-legged race. They hadn't been going to compete at first, 'it would be far too easy to derive any fun from' they had thought.

_Two strange boys- identical in all their mannerisms and looks, stand silently watching their surroundings, looking out of place among all the other children. _

_Both boys seem to form one entity, their arms link together and their legs cross over each others in what appears to be a natural pose to them. A boy from their class however, runs in-between them roughly knocking them aside. _

_When he realises one of them has fallen he stops and turns watching as the other helps him to his feet and hugs him protectively. He looks over at where he was running to and where the boys were staring at and laughs. _

_"I wouldn't enter the three-legged race if I were you, not if you can't even stand on two. You're both freaks anyway!" _

What Kaoru remembered most was not the rude boy, or the insult he gave although they did stick with him and Hikaru for a long time. No, instead it was the look he had exchanged with Hikaru afterwards, just before they'd decided to enter the race.

A look of determination. A look of complete understanding. A look of hatred, for others. A look of love, for each other.

Them and Us. Us and Them.

At least they had got the last laugh that time because- as they had predicted- it was easy. They fell into step with each other perfectly and while all the other partners struggled to find a steady rhythm they strolled along as if they did it everyday. Which, Kaoru thought to himself, they did. Without ever realising it they were living a three-legged race.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Hikaru, finally out of breath, stopped and leaned against a wall to rest. The wild panic was starting to leave him now to be replaced with a sinking feeling of hopelessness, the kind of feeling you get when you've just lost something really important and have no idea where it is. Or when you're lost in an unknown place without a mobile or any other form of help. He cursed Haruhi for insisting they all leave their phones at the hotel to avoid any temptation of calling for their drivers.

Temptation.

Hikaru knew he wasn't a stranger to the word. He knew what it felt like to know something was socially immoral but not care. He didn't care because he couldn't fight the temptation, or didn't want to. Or maybe a part of him did care, at least at one point anyway, when him and Kaoru were just realising what it meant to be in love with each other. He smiled as he remembered how idiotic he'd been.

_"But that was all just for show! To please the idiotic ladies __that designate__ us."_

_Is that why he was feeling so bad about shouting at his brother?_

_"It's time to realise, Kaoru, that none of this means anything."_

_Is that why he felt like he was only trying to delude himself?_

_"Not only is it pathetic but…" Here he lowered his eyes from his brothers piercingly sad ones "It's wrong…we're wrong!"_

_Is that why, when he looked at Kaoru's quivering, parted mouth and his beautiful eyes which were now letting silvery tears roll down his blushing cheeks his heart shuddered? __The beautiful eyes that were holding their beautiful secret.__ The silvery tears that were glistening in the sun. The vulnerable __boy making it happen_

_Suddenly the handle of the music room moved and both twins jumped at the noise as the door was pushed open and Kyoya invaded their scene followed by Haruhi and Tamaki. Tamaki's mouth dropped open at the sight of Kaoru clearly distressed and Hikaru not comforting him. _

_Kyoya raised an eyebrow as he saw Hikaru standing over his brother who, though they were the same height, seemed so much smaller and was looking up at his brother shaking._

_ In fact it was only Haruhi who noticed that Hikaru, through his apparent anger, was equally upset and was also shaking._

_When Kaoru saw the three standing in the doorway he pulled away from __Hikaru's__ grip on his arm and ran to the bathroom that joined on from the music room. Hikaru immediately followed him out of instinct and worry but Kaoru slammed the door in his face and they all heard the lock click in place._

_"Kaoru let me in!" He pounded on the door for several seconds and continued yelling into it. "You know I didn't mean any of what I said I'm just…scared." The door didn't open and Kaoru made no attempt to talk to Hikaru who sat on the floor leaning against the door in a very Tamaki- style way._

_When Mori and Hunny entered a while later they too were astonished at the twin's situation, though Mori still looked very calm outwardly._

_"Koa-__chan__, don't be mad, there's some lemon cake if you want some. Come out please."_

_"I'm sorry Hunny but I can't come out. There's no point. I'm meaningless. Sorry if __i'm__ losing you customers Milord and if you're losing money Kyoya I'll pay from my allowance." _

_In fact there was a steady stream of fan-girls coming to find out if it was true that the twins really had fallen out and Tamaki was busy comforting them while Kyoya was adding up how much they were making. _

_"Eh?" Hikaru felt a pang of guilt as his twin's words sank in: meaningless? Kaoru could never be meaningless. He also felt resentment- his brother would talk to Hunny, Kyoya and Tamaki but not him? Even after he'd been shouting through a solid wood door till his voice was hoarse? He stood up and, with his hands pressed up against the door he said quietly:_

_"Kaoru Hitachiin. I should have told you before, when you told me, but I was too scared at what admitting it might mean for us so instead I said a load of things I didn't mean and didn't really believe and man I wish I hadn't. __Because now you're not talking to me.__But it's made me realise…I don't care what other people think- to hell with them! It's always been us and everyone else so if they don't like it they can shove it!" _

_Hikaru paused and when he continued his voice was unsteady and even quieter than it had been before so that Kaoru, listening with anticipation on the other side of the door, had to strain his ears._

_"I love you Kaoru."_

_The lock clicked. The door slowly opened and Kaoru peeked out with his red eyes wide open but before he could do anything Hikaru had pushed the door open and wrapped his arms around the one person that made his world feel right._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

As he heard someone approaching him Hikaru stopped daydreaming and opened his eyes to see a large man enter the passageway he himself had entered just minutes before. What Hikaru didn't know was that the man had been stood in the entrance to the passage for a while watching, staring at Hikaru with a glint in his eye.

The man moved nearer to the wall Hikaru had been leaning against and spoke in a slurred voice, his stale breath hit Hikaru like a cold, sharp wind.

"What's a pretty-boy like you doing down here then eh?" Hikaru didn't reply, it wasn't that he couldn't speak English, he'd had plenty of lessons, he just didn't like what the man had said.

"Well? Speak up boy! I know you've got a tongue in there somewhere."

"…"

"Do I need to help you find it?" And before Hikaru could do anything the man had blocked his way by placing both his large, grubby hands on Hikaru's waist and had forced his tongue into his mouth. Hikaru tried to pull away but was blocked off by the wall behind him so instead he tried to shove the man as hard as he could away from him.

This, however, failed as the man was twice the size of Hikaru and obviously a lot stronger. Instead it only served to make him remove his hands from the waist he was holding and grab onto two slender wrists instead. The owner of the wrists attempted to wriggle free but the grasp tightened and Hikaru let out a yelp of pain.

"Get off me!"

"Mm what would I want to do that for?"

"Because you're hurting me, please just let go!"

"Huh, not done yet love, in fact I've barely started."

Hikaru shuddered. Just as he had thought his day couldn't get any worse after getting lost and separated from Kaoru and the rest of the Host Club he was being proved wrong. But now evening was drawing to a close and the night? Well, the night was going to be even worse.

A/N- Sorry it's only a short chapter but I wanted to end it there for suspense :). This is my first Ouran fanfic so please review, constructive criticism will help me. I think I could have written this chapter a bit better so sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Just to clear up some of the issues people have been commenting on- yes I'm aware Hikaru did act a bit out of character last chapter so sorry, but hopefully this chapter will be better for you. (And longer).

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone around him could tell he was getting more than frustrated but he didn't care, he just continued to pace up and down.

"It's been hours now! Can we do something please? Kyoya you must be able to find him, can't you use your laptop or something?"

"Firstly Kaoru stop pacing up and down you're making my neck ache watching you. Secondly it's not been hours, it's been about 45 minutes. Thirdly what on Earth do you suppose I do? We have no phones" Here he looked pointedly at Haruhi whose worried look grew even more "I don't have my laptop on me and even if I did how do you think that would help? I don't keep traces of you all you know."

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel then, we can't wait around forever. If we go back to the hotel maybe you could call your drivers to take a look around the streets for him." Haruhi suggested sensibly.

From the station they were at it was only a short walk back to the hotel so, with Kaoru practically sprinting there, they were soon at the reception desk receiving their room keys.

Hunny and Mori went off to their room because Hunny decided the best thing to solve worry is cake…lots and lots of it. Mori stood by Hunny's snack table and picked up his mobile to tell their driver to drive around London.

Tamaki pulled Haruhi up the stairs to his room yelling something about Daddy making her feel better.

"Senpai, it's not me who needs to feel better it's Kaoru so if you don't mind I'm going to go and see if he needs some company. Tamaki went into Kyoya's room instead, looking dejected.

When Tamaki entered he saw Kyoya sitting on the bed talking into his phone in a very authoritative manner.

"Yes, it's Kyoya Ohtori. No I'm glad to hear you're already in England, this means you can help me. I need you to send out a team of men who can look for someone for me. He's called Hikaru Hitachiin. Yes, the son of the famous fashion designer, uhuh you should have his profile on the computer. Right if you find out his whereabouts please contact me immediately."

Kyoya shut his phone and turned to Tamaki who sat down on the bed next to him.

"Ah mummy is looking out for our little son" He said with a smile. Kyoya promptly hit him over the head with a nearby book.

"I was only saying- it's good that you're helping him. Imagine how he must be feeling right now, scared and alone with no-one to help him. Only that's not true is it? Because he has us, his collection of profoundly handsome friends, we're a true family." Kyoya couldn't figure out if Tamaki really was a complete idiot or not.

"Talking of which, I think I'm going to go and find out how our daughter is- underneath that blunt exterior of hers she may be feeling lonely."

Haruhi, it transpired, was not feeling lonely at all as she was with Kaoru in the lobby attempting to improve his mood. When she saw Tamaki approaching the last thing she thought Kaoru would need was him making matters worse and so she gave Kaoru a surprising hug and left with Tamaki who was infuriated that she'd hugged someone.

Kaoru listened to the two bickering as they walked away and briefly wondered how long it would be before they realised their feelings before returning his thoughts to his brother.

'I've let him down' he thought for the hundredth time that night. Before he could lapse into any sort of nostalgia over Hikaru though he was joined by a rather smug looking Kyoya.

"Kaoru, you may be pleased to hear that a team of my family's private police have located your brother."

"Really? That's great news…where is he?"

"Come on, Mori's called for his driver so as soon the others come we can go and get him. Now, where are Haruhi and that idiot?"

Kaoru didn't want to wait for the others, he wanted to set off straight away but they'd all apparently gone to some trouble for him and Hikaru so he waited as patiently as he could in the lobby while Kyoya went to round up the others.

"Before you go Kyoya I just want to say, erm… thanks. For sending in your people and everything I mean." Kaoru was at a loss as to what to say. It wasn't often you got to thank Kyoya Ohtori for something. Kyoya merely shrugged and said:

"It would be bad for the Host Club to have a missing member."

There was just time for Kaoru to roll his eyes before the other Hosts joined them and they piled into the limo with Kaoru leading and Kyoya bringing up the rear.

After Kaoru had been sitting in the limo for what seemed like an eternity he began to pay closer attention to the other Hosts- Kyoya in particular, as he seemed to be acting strangely. Kaoru couldn't put his finger on it, it was like Kyoya was holding something back but since Kyoya did that all the time anyway Kaoru couldn't work out why that would seem out of the ordinary to him.

It wasn't until the car turned a corner and there, sat talking to two policemen was Hikaru looking a little worse for the wear, that Kaoru realised Kyoya really was keeping information. Before the car had even stopped near the curb Kaoru had opened the door and leapt out rushing to Hikaru.

Both the policemen stopped talking as Kaoru reached them and the older of the two said to him

"I suppose you're his brother then?"

"What does it look like?" The twins said simultaneously.

"I'm afraid we need to speak to Mr Hitachiin in private sir."

"No way! If I can say what I have to say in front of you two strangers then I can say it in front of my brother too." Hikaru argued. The policeman let it slide and decided it didn't really matter if Kaoru was there or not as long as they got the information.

"Okay then, well could you please relate to us what happened from when you first noticed the man there."

Hikaru took a deep breath and looked at his brother before linking his fingers into Kaoru's.

"I dunno what happened really, I mean one minute I was lost and my mind was on what I was gonna do and then… I look up and…he's just staring at me. I guess I should have just gone right then but I still wasn't thinking properly. I was panicky I suppose."

He looked to Kaoru again as if worried that what he might say next would hurt Kaoru but from an encouraging look from the policemen he continued.

"He…got me up against the wall then and by this point I was scared. I mean really scared… I'm not used to dealing with situations without Kaoru so I didn't know what to do. After he kissed me though-"

"What?!" This outburst was from Kaoru who, up until now, had been keeping quiet despite his confusion as to what was going on.

"He kissed me- but don't worry he didn't do anything else, I didn't let him. He got what he deserved instead."

"It turns out Hikaru got quite violent" Kyoya said as he approached them with some of his private police by his side.

"My son kneed a fully grown man, I'm so proud!" Tamaki yelled rushing up to them. Hikaru looked a little startled but he smiled. He was still bothered by what had happened but the sight of Tamaki flailing his arms around rejoicing was amusing. Soon enough both the twins were doubled up in laughter at their idiotic lord and it didn't help matters when he stopped with his arms in mid-wave with a puzzled look on his face.

"Senpai are your arms stuck? Do you want a hand bringing them back down to your side? And can you stop yelling, I really don't think it's a subject you should shout about it's a delicate matter."

Tamaki went into one of his depressions at Haruhi's words and the twins stopped laughing.

"I think we need to talk" Kaoru said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- sorry for the delay in updating but i found this chapter hard to do lol. And it's the final one :(. But i hope you enjoy anyway and thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuff.

Chapter five.

The radio alarm went off next to Hikaru and Kaoru's bed and both boys buried their heads under the cover. Hikaru sat up as he listened to the song that was playing and a smile broke out on his face, he looked to his twin as the chorus came on and then burst into song.

"We are Siamese if you please…" He stopped as he realised he was singing alone, normally whenever they heard the song they sang it together.

"Stop your caterwauling Hikaru it's too early in the morning."

"What's up? You normally join in even if you have only just woken up."

"It's a stupid song that's what's up. We're not Siamese in case you hadn't noticed."

"Kaoru don't take it out on me okay? I don't see what the problem is."

Kaoru sighed, of course his brother didn't see; it was far too obvious for that. He didn't understand why Kaoru barely took his eyes off him. Or why Kaoru seemed to cling to him so much now.

He was more insecure than people thought. More afraid of what life without Hikaru would be like than ever before. Ever since they had got back from London three days ago (minus their newspaper article) that question had been on his mind every morning when he woke up. It seemed to plague him.

It was pointless to even go down that route, he knew. Once he started thinking about life alone he'd detach himself from the rest of the world. Talk about irony- he was shutting himself off from others for fear of being alone.

The bed creaked as Hikaru got out and moved to the wardrobe where he pulled out his uniform and a towel ready for his shower. The cover was removed from Kaoru as Hikaru attempted to get him out of bed.

"Hikar_u_ I'm cold! Give me back the duvet!"

Hikaru had an idea. "Not until you sing with me." The grin had appeared on the elder twin's face, the Cheshire cat- like grin that indicated mischief. "Come on, you know the words- We are Siam-"

"No we're not. Don't you see? We're separate. There's always gonna be that chance that we get separated." He resisted the temptation to say 'again'. "What do we do then?"

"Then we find each other again. It's as simple as that. Is that what's been bothering you all this time?"

"…"

"Baka." Hikaru laughed and then suddenly frowned. "When you said we needed to talk… is that what was on your mind?"

The younger of the two looked down in embarrassment and a slight blush crept up his face.

"I'm scared of losing you Hikaru, I can't bear the thought."

"So don't think about it" Hikaru replied simply, taking his brother's hand in his and absentmindedly running his fingers along Kaoru's. "I'm always by your side, whether you like it or not so forget any worries you have."

Kaoru nodded, just his brother's presence made things seem okay so he allowed Hikaru to pull him out of bed and lead him into the bathroom.

'_This will be our first day back in school since the trip'_ Kaoru reflected as he let the warm water run over his torso. _'The customer's are probably going to be unbearable'._

True to form the Host Club's usual customers were a lot more sentimental that day. The twins listened to their usual chatter as they entered and noticed a lot more shrieks of joy at being able to see the Host Club again.

Tamaki was in his element telling all his designators about the romance of a foreign country while they all oohed and ahhed.

Strangely enough, while Tamaki and all the other Hosts had plenty of customers- more so than usual, Hikaru and Kaoru were left at their table alone. The twins looked around to see what the problem was and noticed their usual designators standing near the door whispering among themselvesand looking worried.

One of them, a very pretty girl from their class called Akina, was gently pushed forward by the others and she timidly approached the table.

With encouragement from the other girls she stepped towards the twins and addressed them, asking a question that made the room go silent.

"Hikaru-kun, is it…is it true that you got lost while in London?"

"And is it true that someone…_kissed_ you Hikaru-kun?" Another girl joined Akina.

"Only we heard that he was caught and we also heard that the police couldn't find enough evidence to charge him with. I'm sorry Hikaru-kun." Both the girls had tears in their eyes as the twins grew pale.

Kyoya stood from where he had been showing some girls some new sample photos for the collection and walked over to Akina and her friend.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave Princesses, it is not a topic we want to be discussed here thank you. I asked you to respect Hikaru and Kaoru's privacy and you haven't."

Hikaru turned to Kyoya, '_he knew_' he thought angrily, _'and he didn't tell us?'_

Haruhi, apologising to her customers, joined the table that was now starting to get rather crowded.

"We probably should have told you earlier but don't be angry. We just didn't want you to be upset."

"Would everyone just stop fussing? I'm not bothered about me, it's Kaoru I'm worried about!"

"Me? Why?" Kaoru questioned stunned.

"Because I know what's on your mind. I know because it's on mine too. What would life be like without you? A while ago you said something about a pumpkin. I didn't understand then but… I see now. Are we only temporary? Will our midnight come? Or can we live the night through forever?"

Hikaru said this in a rush, standing facing Kaoru who was still sat down at the table. It took a while for all that Hikaru had said to sink in. Every customer in the room sat watching the twins anxiously.

"Are you saying you don't think we can?" Kaoru asked tentatively. Dreading the worst. Hoping for the best.

"I think- if we want it hard enough- we can." Hikaru finally said smiling. The twins ignored Tamaki who was hugging Haruhi in delight and they ignored Hunny smiling up at Mori who nodded in response. They ignored Kyoya who had folded his arms in satisfaction as if they had come to a conclusion that he knew was inevitable right from the start.

They ignored the fan-girls and the many swooning customers and instead concentrated completely on each other as Hikaru bent down and pulled Kaoru up so that they were both level.

Neither of them made the first move, but both moved in to kiss each other. It was instantaneous. It was simultaneous. It was their symmetry.


End file.
